


The Strongest Ties are Invisible

by Steals_Thyme (Liodain)



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cheesy Dialogue, Community: kink_bingo, Crimebusters Era, Multi, OT3, Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Steals_Thyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie and Rorschach take advantage of Dan's good nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strongest Ties are Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) fic – prompt is 'bondage (held down)'.
> 
> Laurie is legal in NY, but the age gaps may be squicky: she is 17, Dan is 22, Rorschach is 27.

It's some indeterminate hour of the morning, and the world outside Dan's kitchen window is gray and miserable, fall colors muddied in the gutters, everything dampened by a fine mist of rain. Laurie twitches the curtains closed again, yawns and stretches.

She sits herself, idly swings her feet under the table and hooks them around the chair legs to keep her toes off the cold linoleum, then reaches over to grab yesterday's paper. Rorschach's already been at it, so she does her best to read around the angry underscoring and the notes scrawled in the margins.

She runs across a particularly vehement annotation on a hosiery advertisement, so she rolls her eyes and turns to the funny pages, where instead she finds some vicious rhetoric on the banality of the various comic strips.

"Jesus, Rorschach," she says, and snorts back a laugh. There's not finding _Marmaduke_ funny, and then there's being utterly humorless.

The pipes clank in the brownstone walls; either someone's up and in the shower, or the heating has kicked in.

It's dry and snug in the yellow glow of the kitchen, and she feels satisfied and languid with it, still sleepy. She's half-tempted to go crawl back into bed, but the chair cushion under her butt and Dan's shirt hanging loose over her frame are comfortable enough, and she only got up because she was balanced on the very edge of the mattress when she woke, and couldn't be bothered to wrestle some space back.

She hears Dan's footsteps across the floor—it's not Rorschach; he barely makes a sound and she only knows he's coming if the wind is right—and then his arms wind around her from behind.

"Morning," she murmurs, when he kisses her ear.

"Mmm." He squeezes her tight. "Coffee?"

She rolls her head back onto his shoulder and nods, smiles as he pecks her on the lips. He unwraps himself to go tinker with the coffee percolator, a picture of domesticity in sweatpants and a tatty old bathrobe, glasses fogging up as the machine gurgles and spews out heavy steam.

"How d'you like it in the morning?" he asks over his shoulder, crouching to grab eggs out of the refrigerator.

"Um," Laurie says. The curve of his ass distracts her when he straightens back up. "Like I like my men."

"Dark and sweet?" Dan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Or, bitter and potentially deadly?"

"Seriously?" she says, laughing. "You're such a dork, god."

"Funny, Daniel," a voice rasps from the kitchen doorway. Rorschach leans with arms folded and props one shoulder against the frame, mask wrinkled over his nose. He's in his undershirt and sleep-creased pinstripes. Laurie's laughter devolves into a cackle.

"Hey, buddy," Dan says, and swoops in for a smooch like he's some kind of goddamn Lothario, but Rorschach smartly routs him with a palm to his cheek. Laurie can tell he's playing, though; it's in the way his shoulders are relaxed and how Dan isn't fazed at all.

"Oh, man." Dan covers his heart in dramatic mock-hurt. "Out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Lucky I had any bed to get out of," Rorschach says, pulling up a chair. He's grousing, but under the usual surly facade he's humming with the same energy as she is, the same thing that's practically sparking off Dan as he cracks eggs into a frying pan. They were too beat to do anything but crash last night, but just falling asleep together and waking up together is like turning a page in their relationship... or whatever the hell this thing is. She feels like she could sprint a mile.

"Oh, you to, huh?" she says, and arches her eyebrows at Dan's back.

"Hey!" Dan turns, grinning and wielding a spatula like he means it. "It's my bed, damn it. I'll hog the blankets if I want." He turns back to accost the breakfast, and under the hiss of scrambling eggs and brewing coffee, Laurie almost misses it when he adds, "besides, I'm used to having it to myself in the morning."

She glances sharply at Rorschach, who pointedly ignores her. She knows they've been sleeping together since that first bust she butted in on, and it's true that Rorschach has chilled noticeably since then, but apparently it's not cured him of being an asshole.

She leans over the table to glare at him properly; she's had years of practice and knows how to make herself unignorable.

"Stayed this morning," he mutters, avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah, very magnanimous of you."

He glowers, the muscles in his jaw clenching. "Places to go, usually," he says. "Daytime obligations."

"Rorschach, that is such a dick move. You wake him before you bail, right?"

His silence says all she needs to know. God damn, either he is more clueless about these things than she thought, or he doesn't really care. The way he's scowling defensively at his feet suggests the former, which is lucky because otherwise she'd have to kick his ass clean over the Hudson.

She sighs, simultaneously marveling at Dan's good nature, and despairing of him. She would not stand for this shit. "Don't you think he deserves a little respect?" she says, poking Rorschach's elbow until it slides off the table. "You know, so he doesn't feel like a cheap—"

"_Laurie_," Dan interrupts hastily. "It's not like that. It's okay."

"You let people take advantage of you!"

He just smiles and shrugs. "You know what?" he says, infuriatingly mild. "I really don't."

Laurie's skeptical pout is wasted as he goes to grab some plates out of a cupboard.

"He totally does," she whispers to Rorschach, conspiratorial rather than accusatory. He's pissed her off, but she's had an idea that'll be way more rewarding than bickering. Collusion is fun. "Lets you walk all over him."

She draws her fingers over the tabletop. _Going in low_.

"Soft," Rorschach agrees. He's watching Dan openly, the blots tracking across his face doing nothing to disguise that fact, but his fingers twitch, signing in the affirmative.

"I can hear you, you know," Dan says, sing song as he dishes up breakfast.

"Good," Laurie says cheerfully. She stands, closes the space between them in two steps, and floors him with a clumsy hip throw, element of surprise in her favor. "Then you know what's coming, right?"

Dan squawks in indignation as Rorschach kneels to grabs his wrists, twists the spatula free and kicks it away like it's a weapon. He pulls Dan's arms above his head, pins them down.

"Hey," Dan says, winded but laughing. "What the hell?" He tries to get his legs under him, but Laurie pushes them flat to the floor with ease, palms on his thighs.

"Don't mind us," she says, grinning. She leans over to pluck his glasses from his face, folds them and sets them a safe distance away.

Dan blinks myopically, forehead crinkling. "Oh, I don't." The smile he shoots her is lopsided and far too cute.

"Pushover," Rorschach says.

"For you guys? Every time."

Rorschach considers this quietly. If Laurie didn't know better, she'd say he was thawing.

"Foolish," he mutters, hauling Dan's head and shoulders onto his lap with none of the delicacy of a lover. He guides Dan's arms around his waist with similar terseness, and Laurie watches the fabric of Rorschach's undershirt pull taut against his stomach as Dan grabs a double fistful at his back. "Keep hold."

"Whatever you say." The playfulness has dropped out of Dan's voice, leaving a shaky anticipation. He takes a deep breath, arching slightly off the linoleum.

Laurie tugs the knot out of the belt of his bathrobe. "You look good like this," she says, running her hand up his chest, over thick-laid muscle and coarse dark hair, pushing his bathrobe open as she goes. He's solid under her fingertips, powerful, and he's letting her do this, just for her. Just for them.

She dips her head and kisses his stomach, just above the navel. He groans beautifully, and Rorschach, that goddamn spoilsport, slips a hand over his mouth to quiet him. His jaw moves and Rorschach huffs out a breath; Dan must be licking his palm, and fuck if that doesn't make her stomach do flips.

She bites her lower lip and drags her fingernails back down his sides. He makes a muffled noise, laughter, and thrashes his legs. "Ah, ah," she says, and straddles his thighs, sitting back on his knees so he's firmly pinned. She rakes her nails over his hips, into the groove of muscle that dips below the waistband of his pants.

Dan tries to rock up into her hands and makes a needy little noise, so she hooks her fingers and pulls his sweatpants down.

"Going commando, Dan?" she purrs. "Kinky."

He's warm and musky, and half-soft still, enough to fit him all in her mouth. That makes him moan loudly, and Rorschach has to stop muffling him to restrain his suddenly grabbing hands.

"Oh, fuck," he gasps. "Laurie."

She manages a low, satisfied noise in response, and slides him out little-by-little as he hardens on her tongue. She lets the head slips from her mouth so that his dick rests against his stomach, stiff and dark. He tries to twist between them, desperately.

"Please," he says, all wide-eyed and needy, and how can she say no to that? She splays her hands around the root of him, blows on his saliva-slick shaft and watches him pulse and twitch.

She glances up, and Rorschach is watching her with something that she's sure he'd like to think is disgust, only it's so plainly lust that it makes Laurie grin. He licks his lips and swallows hard, and when Laurie runs her tongue along Dan's dick, keeping eye contact, he grunts.

"Is that what you like?" she asks him, partly teasing but mostly sincere, 'cause Jesus, if she can get him talking she might be able to come just from this and a little bit of friction. He says nothing though, just gets pinker, so she shrugs and sets to work on Dan's dick, drawing out all kinds of delicious sounds as she squeezes and sucks. He writhes under her and tries to buck and thrust, but she just leans more heavily, grinding against him where she can.

His hands are clenched around Rorschach's biceps, and Rorschach's hands are holding his shoulders down, and Dan's whimpering, "God, oh god, don't stop, why did you stop!"

"Admiring the view," Laurie says, panting a little despite herself. "Uh, and my jaw is starting to ache."

"Evil," Dan says, catching his breath, thighs tensing under Laurie's. "You're evil, oh my god."

"Hey, Rorschach." Laurie wipes at her mouth, tosses her hair back over her shoulder. "Take over!"

"Oh, my god," Dan says again, moaning low and drawn-out. "We don't—Laurie, he doesn't—"

"Doesn't what?" she asks, but whatever non-reciprocal asshole behavior Rorschach usually engages in, it's all out the window this morning. He nudges her and she moves aside so he can sit across Dan's hips.

Arms free, Dan immediately grabs for both of them, pulling them together in a fierce, sweaty hug.

"Hey," Laurie scolds, tousling his hair. She kisses his cheek and works herself free. "No taking advantage." A palm in the middle of his chest, and Dan's flat on his back again. He grins up at her as she leans over him, holding his wrists down beside his head.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs.

It's something she's been told all her life, but usually only when somebody wants something from her: photo op; autograph; sex. He says it with such goddamn honesty that she doesn't know how to respond.

She's saved when his face contorts suddenly, and she looks up to see Rorschach, his mouth stretched around Dan's dick. He's working Dan hard, and god, Dan's tensing and straining like he wants to snap in half, chest flushed red and mouth gaping open. Laurie shifts her grip so she can hold both of his wrists in one hand, and rubs the pad of her thumb over his nipple.

"I'm gonna—" Dan gasps.

Rorschach pulls back a second too late, and Laurie just about dies when a streak of come splashes him on the chin. He looks so completely aghast, hand hovering over his face and fuck, she can't get herself off to that if he's freaking out.

"Sorry," Dan says, muzzily. "Sorry."

"C'mere," she says, and wipes most of it off onto the cuff of Dan's shirt. On impulse, she leans in and licks him, tastes salt and sweat and feels her tongue rasp against his stubble. He makes a noise that could almost be her name, and kisses her roughly, hands shaking and fisting into her shirt. She knows he can taste Dan on her, and she can taste him on Rorschach. A red-hot thrill works its way through her body.

Dan, laid out limp beneath them, makes an inarticulate sound of joy.

"People to see?" she asks Rorschach, pulling him down onto the linoleum. "Places to be?"

"Yes," he says, allowing her to tuck him into an embrace. "Here." He's hard against her thigh; she rolls her hips, indulgent and slow, but he stills her with a firm hand.

"Breakfast's cold," Dan announces, and he sounds like he's still mostly out of it. He wraps around her from behind, burying his face in her neck. He finds Rorschach's wrist with one hand, clasps it tightly and pulls his arm around them both.

"Mm," she says. "So is the coffee. Which, you know, isn't so great, 'cause I like it hot."

They drift for some minutes, snug against each other.

"Like you like your men," Dan say into the quiet, delighted as though he just figured out an important clue.

Rorschach snorts, and she laughs and says, "You got it."


End file.
